


Nice Tie

by I_like_to_write



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_to_write/pseuds/I_like_to_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke and Lexa get caught up with each other in the Room of Requirement, Clarke nearly misses class. In her haste to make it on time, Clarke discovers some things are not quite right.</p>
<p>*or*</p>
<p>Hogwarts AU because who can resist Gryffindor Clarke and Ravenclaw Lexa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot of Hogwarts Clarke and Lexa. Enjoy!

“Mmm, that feels nice,” Clarke moaned out as Lexa traced simple designs over the plain of her back. “Don’t ever stop,” she mumbled into her pillow.

Lexa just chuckled and continued her ministrations. The couple had been holed up in bed for a greater part of the previous evening and this morning. It was difficult for them to find time together between classes and Quidditch practice so they made sure to take advantage of the current situation. Thank goodness for the Room of Requirement, which they discovered in their fourth year as they ran away from an angry Professor Kane. It was a nice escape for the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw. 

The couple had met back in their second year during a Herbology lecture when Lexa, who was overzealous in her studies, unknowingly didn’t have her earmuffs on tight enough as the class was pulling Mandrakes. If it hadn’t been for the short blonde standing next to her, Lexa would have smashed her head on the table as she fainted. 

Lexa woke up in the infirmary with a dull ache in her skull and a small blonde girl asleep at the edge of her bed. When Madame Griffin came by to check on Lexa she explained how the brunette had fainted and that she would be allowed to leave later that day. 

Lexa nodded and glanced down to the girl still sleeping at her side. Madame Griffin followed the young girl’s gaze and let out a small chuckle, explaining that Clarke had been the one to take her to the infirmary and refused to leave until she was sure Lexa was safe. Lexa was pretty sure that was the day she fell in love with Clarke Griffin.

Now in their sixth year, Lexa was positive she was in love with Clarke Griffin as she mapped out constellations on the other girl’s back, which earned her another moan. It was moments like this, with just the two of them in a peaceful silence, that Lexa realized how lucky she was to call the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts her girlfriend. 

Slowly, Lexa rolled from her side and moved to straddle Clarke’s still bare ass. She leaned down and let her lips ghost over the paths her fingers had been making for the greater part of the morning. Clarke’s breath hitched at the new sensation and she fought against another moan.

“God Lexa, if you don’t stop doing that I’m gonna be coming in a few minutes,” Clarke grumbled out in a fake stern voice. She could feel Lexa’s smirk against her skin and it just turned her on more.

“Why Miss Griffin, did you ever stop to consider that maybe I want to make you come?” Lexa questioned as she moved her lips higher up Clarke’s back, stopping to nip at the blonde’s neck. Clarke shivered in lieu of an actual response. Lips moved to leave marks across the back of Clarke’s neck and soft hands started to slowly caress their way down her body. Clarke was positive this was what heaven felt like.

Lexa shifted lower, now seated on the back of the blonde’s thighs, and started to massage the round ass in front of her. Clarke let out a moan and arched her body into the touch. Fingers grasped the supple flesh and started to move lower when a loud alarm startled both girls.

“Shit,” Clarke hissed as she immediately sprung out of bed, knocking Lexa over in the process.

“Where’s the fire babe,” Lexa asked as she repositioned herself in the sheets. Clarke got momentarily distracted by the brunette’s exposed chest but shook it off before flying around the room looking for her robes. 

“I have potions in 5 minutes, which is on the other side of the castle. I’m going to be late and Wallace is going to kill me,” Clarke explained as she tugged on a pair of pants, not caring if they were hers or Lexa’s. “Thank you to the Room of Requirement for setting that alarm for me.”

Clarke shuffled around the room to find her wand, gave it a wave, and lifted her head as a tie flew off the floor and started to self-tie itself around her neck. She continued to scurry around the room and get herself ready as best as she could while Lexa watched her from the bed, an amused grin on her lips. 

“Babe,” Lexa started to say but was cut off by Clarke. 

“Not right now. I’m late and…” she continued on.

“Clarke.”

“Okay I have everything, I need to leave.”

“But baby,” Lexa tried again.

“I love you so very much and I will see you later,” Clarke rushed over to peck Lexa on the lips before she was hurrying out the door.”

“Bye babe, love you too,” Lexa said out into the empty room. “I just hope you still love me in 10 minutes,” she giggled out before lying back in the sheets.

***

“How nice of you to join us Miss Griffin,” Professor Wallace didn’t even bother turning from the chalkboard when Clarke stumbled into class three minutes late.

“Sorry sir,” she mumbled quietly as she moved to take her seat next to her friend Raven, a Ravenclaw and Lexa’s roommate.

“Good to see you’re alive Princess. After Lexa didn’t come home last night I was almost positive you wouldn’t be showing your face this early,” Raven hushed out as Clarke took her seat.

Clarke smacked Raven’s arm when the girl let out a suggestive eyebrow wave. She chose not to respond to her friend and took out her quills and parchment to try and catch up on any information she had missed. 

“Psst, Clarke,” Raven started again but Clarke just ignored her. “Clarke, Clarkey, princess, aye yo girl.”

“Oh my god, Raven, what,” Clarke whisper yelled at the girl, who just looked amused.

“I didn’t know we were allowed to switch houses,” Raven whispered back.

“What are you talking about Raven?” she asked with an arched brow. Everyone knew that once you were selected for a house that was where you stayed. 

“Oh nothing,” Raven said with faux innocence. “Nice tie by the way. Does this mean you’re moving in?”

Confused, Clarke quickly glanced down at her attire. Everything was in place. She had pants, shoes, Gryffindor robes, and…oh no. There, peaking out from under her robes, was a blue and silver Ravenclaw tie. 

“Damn it,” Clarke quickly tried to pull her robes in tighter to hide the offending article of clothing. That must have been what Lexa was trying to tell her earlier. But to be honest she didn’t actually try that hard to alert the blonde of the mistake. Clarke was almost positive that Lexa was still in bed, laughing at the image of “Ravenclaw Clarke” roaming the castle.

“Well if it’s any consolation, I think you would make a great Ravenclaw,” Raven giggled out.

Clarke just glared at her and started to plan her revenge on her oh so loving girlfriend. Lexa wasn’t going to know what hit her.


End file.
